


lasers

by cuv444



Series: family bonding [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: American Horror Story - Freeform, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Laser Tag, someone gotta help me learn how to TAGGGG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuv444/pseuds/cuv444
Summary: Cordelia feels that her council members aren’t getting along, so she asks them each to write a bonding exercise. What she picked out of the hat was the last thing she thought they would be doing: laser tag.
Relationships: Mallory/Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Series: family bonding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878439
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	lasers

Zoe, Mallory, Coco, Misty, Queenie, and Madison sat in the living room waiting for Cordelia to come to the meeting she called for. They had no idea what this meeting was about, because most of the time they have their council meetings every Monday, but today was Friday, and there wasn't anything special going on. Finally, Cordelia walked in and stood in front of the fireplace.

"We need to have a chat about what happened last night," Cordelia said.

"I told you, nothing happened, Mallory is fine, and nothing broke." Madison rolled her eyes.

"Madison, you kicked Misty in the shins!" Cordelia burst out.

"No!" Madison retorted. "Misty got in Mallory's way, and it's not my fault Misty is taller than a giraffe, and I'm like 5'2!"

"It's true," Queenie laughed. Cordelia glanced at her unamused.

"You didn't even have a reason to come for me!" Mallory snapped at Madison. "And you hit Misty in the shins!"

"No, really, it's alright," Misty peeped up, sitting up in the small armchair she was in. No one even noticed she was there until she spoke.

"ENOUGH!" Cordelia yelled out, her head beginning to throb. Every time these idiots fight, she feels like she loses brain cells.

"You guys need to learn how to get along, that's why I called you here," Cordelia said, passing out paper and pencils to everyone.

"What is this?" Zoe asked, eyeing the paper skeptically.

"You will all write down a bonding activity that you would like to do and put it in the hat," Cordelia explained, setting the hat in front of them.

"This is stupid," Madison muttered, putting the paper back on the table.

"Stop being so stubborn," Zoe chided, giving her a nudge.

Eventually, they all placed their piece of paper in the hat. Cordelia put her own in, then mixed it all around.

"Alright, the activity we're doing today is. . ." Cordelia took out one of the crumpled papers.

"TODAY-" Madison choked on her water as she realized that they would be doing this today.

"Laser tag?" Cordelia readout confused. Who would want to play laser tag? Mallory's eyes lit up and she gave a small nod.

"I'll go get ready," Mallory said, then went upstairs. It must have been her who put that childish activity in. The rest of them just sat there.

"What, no, I'm not doing this." Madison groaned and stood up.

"Yeah, same here," agreed Queenie, "I'm not a ten-year-old boy, and I have council business to do."

"Queenie, we are on summer break, and you will do it, anyway. I don't care how much you hate it. If you really want to be a part of this council, you'll go along with this activity. Now go get ready!" Cordelia demanded, waving her hand to dismiss them.

"I think this will be fun,'' Misty said quietly.

"Shut up," Madison murmured. 

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

30 minutes later, they all got ready and met in the car. No matter how much they protest, Cordelia is still gonna force them to go. The car ride there consisted of Madison sulking, Misty blaring Fleetwood mac through the aux cord, Mallory and Coco chatting about stupid things like gluten and calories, and Cordelia trying to ignore their distractions while driving.

Finally, they arrived. Little boys were running around, while angsty teenage workers attended to their customers. Cordelia went to check them in and pay for one long round of laser tag.

"What a shit hole." Madison pulled out a cigarette and sat down on a cheap leather chair. She lit the cigarette with her pyrokinesis and took a huge puff.

"You can't smoke here," Zoe said, sitting down next to her girlfriend. "There are children nearby." 

"I don't see why we have to do this shit. It's boring, and for kids." Madison grumbled, but put out the cigarette on the chair, deciding to listen to Zoe. Also, she didn't want Cordelia to get angry at her again.

"Well, you have to learn how to get along with them, or you'll be off the council," Zoe sighed.

"Whatever, it's not like I want to be on the council. Cordelia made it pretty clear that she didn't want me on it." Madison stood up and left to get in line for their name tags. Zoe wanted to go after her, but she was bombarded by Queenie, who started asking her a bunch of questions about this place. As if she knew anything that Queenie didn't.

"Hi, welcome to Laser Quest. What do you want your name to be?" a young girl asked over the counter.

"Cordelia," Cordelia said, trying to make herself heard over the loud noise of the children and their parents.

"Sorry, that's already taken." the girl glanced up from the computer screen.

"What?" Cordelia asked, surprised. "By who?" The girl just pointed over at Misty who was trying to play Pac Man, even though she had no coins.

"Just put me as Supreme, then," Cordelia said, and walked over to Misty.

"Misty, why is your tag my name?" she asked.

"I called your name to come and help me, but I guess she just took it as mine.'' Misty shrugged and waved the glowing name tag in front of her. Cordelia was about to respond when Mallory came up to her, whining.

"They spelled my name wrong! How the hell do you misspell Mallory?"

"How did they spell it?" Misty questioned.

"MELENIE!" she cried.

"Go complain to Coco." Cordelia waved her off.

"Not fair," she muttered and walked away to annoy her girlfriend.

Finally, one of the workers called their group, along with a bunch of 12-year-old boys and girls. They walked into the gear room to put on their vest after hearing the rules. Of course, Cordelia had her own rules set for them.

"Number one: no magic whatsoever. If I catch you using it, there will be consequences. Number two: don't hurt each other. Number three: don't interact with the children, please. You can shoot them, but don't do anything else." Cordelia said. Finally, they were waved off and started the game. They all entered the neon and black room. Right away, Misty clung onto Cordelia, but the rest split up. No one decided to bother them since they were older, so they walked for a while in a neon cave away from everyone else.

"Why do I keep getting killed? There's not even anyone near us!" Misty said, frustrated.

Cordelia didn't respond, she just giggled a bit. All this time, she was secretly shooting at Misty. She had to get points somehow, and it was funny seeing her wife all mad at something so trivial.

"You're not getting hit at all?" Misty observed, looking around for anyone shooting at them.

"Maybe its one of the girls," she suggested calmly.

Meanwhile. . .

"Mallory, where did you go? I don't know how to use this stuff!" Coco yelled out and began searching for her, but there was no answer.

"Mallory, come back! Where are you?" Coco shouted again.

Madison heard the yelling and walked over to shoot at Coco. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I can't find Mallory, and I need her to help me!" Coco complained and continued to look around for her.

Madison followed behind her and shot her again. "She probably went to the washroom or something."

"Will you stop that?" Coco snapped.

"Whatever, I need to find Zoe," Madison said, then left to find her.

Right when Madison gave up and sat down on one of the fake glowing rocks, she heard Zoe scream. She stood up immediately and went to search for her.

"Zoe?" she shouted out, hoping that Zoe would know where she was. She walked closer to the last place she thought she heard her. When she turned the corner, she bumped into someone.

"Wha-" Madison yelled as she fell on top of the person.

"Madison?" Zoe looked up at the girl crushing her.

"Where'd you go?" Madison asked, still on top of her.

"A bunch of pre-teens started shooting at me, and I got a bit lost," she explained. "We still need to talk, you know," Zoe added. Madison stood up irritably and shot her.

"Whatever." Madison rolled her eyes, then she walked away.

"What was that for? Stop! Wait!" Zoe got up and chased her.

"What? I'm trying to have fun, and it's fun shooting at Queenie and stuff. Can't we just finish this game, then talk later?" Madison said while shooting her.

"Fine, but later," she agreed. "Wait, did you just say you're having fun?" Zoe smiled.

"Shut up," Madison said and ran off to go find someone else to shoot.

40 minutes passed before someone said over the speakers that there were 5 more minutes left. Queenie gathered them all up and made a plan to attack Cordelia and Misty, right when the big timer hit three minutes. Everyone agreed, and they snuck up on them both, then started to shoot.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Misty yelled while trying to fight back, but failed pretty hard at hitting anyone that wasn't Coco.

"Having fun," Madison laughed and continued shooting at them.

"Oh my god, stop! I am your supreme!" Cordelia tried to dodge the lasers hitting her vest.

"I thought you wanted us to bond," Coco said jokingly.

They continued to shoot her until the loud buzzer blasted through the speakers and their vest and gun turned off. The heavy metal door opened to the main lobby and they handed in their equipment. They got inline to see their results on the paper.

"I was killed 30 times?" Misty readout. "We weren't even near anyone!" she complained to Cordelia.

"Who's....uh, Choochie slayer 666? They killed me like 10 times?'' Zoe asked.

"Kids these days with their inappropriate nicknames." Cordelia sighed. "Anyways, let's go home."

In the car, Madison was sitting in the window seat next to Zoe. They started driving back home when she heard her phone ding. She looked at the message. It was from Zoe.

Zoe: How do you feel?

Zoe texted. Madison looked up from her phone and glanced at Zoe who was staring out the window. She turned back to her phone and replied.

Madison: Really? You wanna talk over text?

Zoe's phone dinged and she opened the message.

Zoe: Why not?

Madison: Well, I'm fine. Let's just talk later.

Madison turned off her phone, but she heard another ding. She rolled her eyes and opened the message Zoe sent.

Zoe: What about the things you said about Cordelia and the council. You know she loves you, right?

Madison: It doesn't feel like it.

Zoe frowned and quickly texted back.

Zoe: What makes you think that?

Madison: She just doesn't care, okay? She'd much rather have you or Misty.

Zoe: What? No, she loves us all equally.

Madison: Whatever.

Zoe: How about you talk to Cordelia about this? I'm sure you will feel better.

Madison: She's busy. It's fine.

Zoe: Please, for me?

Then she sent a shit ton of heart emojis.

Madison just looked over to her with an irritated look on her face. "Fine," she sighed.

Zoe smiled and gave one of her earbuds to Madison. She accepted it and put it in her ear. Right away, she heard a song that made her blush. She took Zoe's phone and looked at the song that was playing. Oh my god, she thought, Ride by soMo. Zoe just smirked. I guess Madison was gonna get rewarded later...Madison turned on her phone again. Zoe heard a notification.

Madison has changed her username to Choochie slayer 666.

Zoe just looked at her with her mouth wide open.

Soon they got home to the empty academy. Madison decided to take Zoe's advice on telling Cordelia how she felt, so she went to her room after they all had dinner. Without knocking, she entered.

"Madison?" Cordelia said on the couch in her room. She took off her reading glasses and welcomed her in.

"I need to talk to you," she said, then sat down on the couch next to her.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"Why am I on the council? All you ever do is argue with me or yell at me...I just want to know why you haven't thrown me out yet." Madison asked.

Cordelia didn't know what to say to this confession. She knows she hasn't been the best towards Madison in the past, but she hates herself for making Madison feel terrible after all they went through.

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way," Cordelia apologized.

"Don't lie to me, please. Do you want me in the academy or is it just so that Zoe will stay?" Madison said, trying not to cry.

"What? No. Madison, you're on this council because you're an amazing witch. I would never throw you out. You mean a lot to me and this academy. I would never ask you to leave unless you wanted to. Do you want to leave?" Cordelia asked.

Madison shrugged. This took Cordelia off guard. If Madison leaves, it would be horrible. No matter how many times she's yelled at her or argued, she still loved her all the same.

"I thought about it..." Madison said, almost like a whisper. Cordelia couldn't believe this...

"And this is because of me?" Cordelia asked.

Madison looked away with tears in her eyes.

"All I've ever done is disappoint you," Madison sobbed quietly. Cordelia stood up from the couch and hugged the small girl. Madison didn't know what to do at first, but then she wrapped her arms around her and cried into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. I love you just as much as everyone else, and I hate to think that you thought I didn't want you here," Cordelia apologized again.

"I'm sorry." Madison's voice muffled into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, too," Cordelia said, then let go of her. She wiped the girl's eyes with her thumb.

"No more crying. You are a strong witch. If you ever have a problem with me or anything else, don't be shy to come to me, okay?" Cordelia said, and at this point was crying, too.

"Okay." Madison nodded.

Before anything else could be said, Coco burst into the room.

"Coco?" Cordelia questioned.

"We fucking left Mallory at the fucking laser quest!" she screamed.

THE END...

**Author's Note:**

> that was more angsty than I wanted it to be.. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure if my other chapters will be this angsty. Also idk if this is just me but i found writing this was very cringy.


End file.
